


Help Wanted

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Animals, Anticipation, Bad Days, Comedy, Compatibility, Demisexuality, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Frottage, M/M, Messy, Naked Cuddling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Photographs, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Underwear Kink, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: It was just a selfie. One of hundreds that Kylo took every week, hell, probably every day. So why couldn't Hux stop thinking about it? Usually Kylo is the one who needs a helping hand, but even Hux gets horny sometimes. Fortunately Kylo is always happy to return the favour.Established relationship. Set in the same universe as "Madame, That's Not A Hedgehog" (the Kylux Animal Welfare AU).





	

It was just a selfie. One of hundreds that Kylo took every week, hell, probably every day. So why couldn't he stop thinking about it? 

In the picture he was wearing the red thermal long johns Hux had brought him back from Canada. They'd been intended as a joke- ridiculous lumberjack-looking things with a genuine butt-flap.

They did not look like a joke in real life. For a start they didn't close across Kylo’s chest, not in the slightest. Hux had bought the size that seemed right for his height but had forgotten to take the breadth of his torso into account. He'd only ever seen outfits like that on cartoon Santa types, so he'd assumed they'd be able cope with Kylo’s expansive muscles. Oh how wrong he had been…

“I’m sorry, what was that Mr Tarkin?” He asked, distractedly smoothing his uniform in an effort to focus on the tedious conversation going on in front of him, rather than the image that felt like it was inexplicably burning a hole from his phone right through his pocket.

“I  _ said  _ it can't possibly be legal!” The old man repeated, his voice growing more icy with every syllable.

It was only years of military discipline that kept Hux from rolling his eyes. “It's a cat collar, Sir, I assure you it's entirely legal for a cat’s owner to put whatever collar they want on their own cat, provided it isn't dangerous to the animal’s health.”

“ _ Aha _ !!” Tarkin spat.The horrible gust of stale Parma Violet and denture glue scented breath that accompanied the cry  almost knocked Hux backwards. “Well that's my point right there! They  _ are _ endangering its health! They're trying to starve it!”

Hux glanced at the rotund form of the ludicrously named ‘Battle Station’ where it lounged on the top of the sagging boundary fence. It was wearing a red collar with PLEASE DO NOT FEED ME printed in white around the band. Which seemed sensible. The tabby had to be at least thirty pounds. He'd only tried to lift it once and it had nearly thrown his back out. Starvation really wasn't a possibility.

“All they are trying to do is stop other people feeding it so they can get its weight under control. Which, frankly, is a very good idea.”

“No! He's hungry! Cats are smart, they don't beg for food if they aren't hungry!  They're going to starve this poor creature to death!”

Hux fixed his gaze on the cat awkwardly but smugly cleaning itself and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. It's was 9am and he could already tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

It really was an excellent photo though. Kylo was draped across their bed with his phone held over his head, the perspective making his chest and shoulders seem that much fuller without detracting from his powerful thighs and the suggestive bulge between them. The red really suited him, it brought out the paleness of his skin and moles scattered across it like dark stars.

What a shame then that Hux wasn't looking at it now, but was instead crawling around a crime scene looking for a sick dog.

A rescue in a marijuana factory was a new one on him. According to the police the guys running the place had panicked at the drugs bust and fed their own personal supplies of the stuff to their dog which had then escaped before any of the officers could get a hold of it. Or even a good look at it. Apparently they done it to ‘hide the evidence’. Hux had to assume they'd partaken of the product themselves since they’d been found in the middle of several hundred plants. He really couldn't see why they would have thought a few bags of dried product would make a difference.

Now here he was, crawling around the humid floor beneath filthy metal tables, with a catch pole, looking for a Rottweiler on a bad trip. 

Something skittered past him on his left. He jumped, but ignored it. Probably a rat. The police officer had definitely described the animal as sounding very loud and dangerous. It wouldn't be running around at eye level with him if…

The chihuahua sat down with a huff next to his hand and gave him the kind of blank look he would expect from a creature that had allegedly just eaten its own body weight in psychoactive substances. Such a look is more or less indistinguishable from the expression of the average chihuahua though, so Hux wasn’t sure if he should be concerned.

“So, you're the Rottweiler then?” Hux asked quietly as he edged his gloved fingers across the floor.

The animal watched him for a few seconds longer, then, just as his glove made contact with its back, it exploded into a round of barking that made his teeth ache at the volume.

“Oh my god!” Someone shouted in the distance. “It's got him!! Quick get the stun gun!!”

Hux really shouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning. It wasn’t even noon yet.

* * *

He leant against the garden gate, sipping tea and pretending to listen to Maz Kanata wittering about village children who had long since grown up and moved far away. Compared to the day’s earlier aggravations, this call out was a soothing balm on his tired soul. Mostly because he was already pretty confident that there wouldn't be a case to deal with, and Maz was so short sighted she wouldn't notice him admiring the photo on his phone screen.

He really couldn't stop thinking about it. 

It wasn't just the pose, or the clothes. It was the upside down smile, bright and cheeky and just this side of lascivious. And the massive hand woven through the luscious locks of deep brown hair. As ridiculous as it sounded even his far off feet looked impossibly sexy.

“Oh, is that your lovely lady with the flowers in her hair?” Maz asked with a twinkle in her eye as Hux spat his tea into the nearby rhododendron bush in shock.

“Christ! Sorry, I didn't think you'd be able to see that.” He mumbled, mopping at his front with a rag from one of his pockets.

“These new glasses are the bees knees!” She said happily. “No need to be sorry, every man should have a lovely lady in his life to keep him warm at night!”

“Uh, Kylo is a man, he runs the R.E.N. Centre at the other end of the village. I've told you this before...”

“Oh! The big man with the gaggle of vets all dressed in black? Well, he’ll certainly keep you warm at night.”

Hux wondered if it was actually possible to spontaneously combust, just from blushing.

The tiny old lady at his side tried to elbow him companionably in the ribs, but caught his hip instead.

“I used to be a lesbian, you know. But you know how it is, when you have false teeth.”

No. No he didn't. Nor did he want to know. There was no power on earth that would persuade him that he wanted to hear the end of this story. Fortunately fate smiled on him for the first time that day.

“There it is!” Maz hissed, dragging him down by his sleeve to whisper in his ear. “There's that poor starved doggy!”

He looked up, meeting the eye of the man walking the Old English Sheepdog across the street. The man did not look happy at being scrutinised by a First Order officer in public. Hux could guess why.

“Just had her coat trimmed?” Hux shouted across in a tone that he hoped would be friendly.

“Aye!”

“Thought so! She's looking well for it!”

“Aye!” The man tipped his cap and walked on.

“Well!? Aren't you going to arrest him?!”

“Ms Kanata, you mentioned your new glasses earlier, are these for distance, or for reading?”

The old lady looked confused for a moment, lifting the glasses away from her face to peer at them before digging amongst the pearls and chains around her neck for the other pair. 

“Oh, oh I’m not sure….”

“Well, I think those must be your reading glasses, because that was just a very long haired dog that's had its coat clipped.”

“Are you sure?!”

“Yes Ms Kanata, quite sure…”

* * *

Finally. His shift was almost over. He'd rescued a kestrel trapped on yarn left by some inconsiderate “yarnbomber”; pulled a thankfully healthy box of puppies out of a ditch; and helped a preschool class with a sick hedgehog they'd found in the nursery garden. Now he was just sitting in his van, filling in the ever present paperwork, waiting the clock out and admiring the photo of Kylo where his phone sat open on his knee.

He still couldn't entirely pin down what it was about this odd, Instagram filtered image that made his heart race and his skin feel tight. He loved Kylo, he really truly did, but he usually felt  _ this _ way when he was with him, in his arms, not staring at a bunch of pixels.

Pixels that rearranged themselves into Dopheld Mitaka’s face.

“Noooooo….” he groaned as he hit the button to accept the call and switched to speakerphone.

“It's an All Hands, and you're nearest,” Mitaka said without introduction.

“Nooo…”

“Pony in a slurry pit.”

“Fuuuuuuucckk.”

“Sorry Hux.”

* * *

Five hours past the end of his shift. Five! At least the guys from the Fire Brigade had let him use their shower and decontamination kit. At least he didn't stink.

Still, he was irritated at missing dinner with Kylo and the others. 

He'd eaten a greasy KFC on the way home. Then he'd felt guilty about going through their drive thru in his First Order liveried van. That had probably been against regulations. There was probably a Policy. He was too wound up to think about it either way.

He'd wanted to spend a relaxing evening unwinding with Kylo… and doing other things with Kylo. He hadn't even noticed the persistent half-mast in his boxers until he'd stripped down for decontamination, but the antsy feeling in his blood was getting worse by the second. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this on his own. It was disconcerting. Was this how Kylo felt 24/7? It must be exhausting.

The R.E.N Centre was in darkness, just the soft nightlight glow from the back kitchens where Ikvar Ren would be on nocturnal feeding duty again. Hux really would rather she get more rest, but apparently her baby kicked too much at night to let her sleep and he knew better that to argue. He wouldn't go back there and risk disturbing her.

The fact that Kylo had gone to bed without him was a bit disappointing, he thought as he tramped disconsolately up the stairs. He'd feel awful about waking him up now, whilst also being extremely tempted by the adorable way the man slept, all open mouth and widespread limbs. It was most unfair. 

The sliver of light from the landing was enough to show him that he was right. There was Kylo, face down on the bed, tongue lolling out between plush lips, the too-tight long johns abandoned in favour of clingy red briefs and nothing else. He looked divine.

Hux was grateful that his backup gear- FO branded sweatpants and shirt - was much quicker to get out of than his complicated uniform. It was a matter of seconds to strip down and hop into bed. He hadn't bothered to put boxers on before and he wasn't going to go to the trouble now- the semi he'd apparently been nursing all day was becoming a fully fledged erection. Underwear would just be an irritation.

He felt utterly ridiculous at how sinful climbing naked into bed with his dressed partner made him feel, even if the difference was only a single pair of briefs. They'd been living together for months. It was ludicrous. 

Still, he struggled to suppress a shiver as he slipped under the sheets and let his body mould to the broad lines of Kylo’s back. He was warm, and solid, so perfectly lovely.

Kylo snorted and wriggled back slightly in his sleep, the change in position just enough to let Hux’ cock slot into the dip between his buttocks. Oh, so perfect.

Moving carefully so as not wake him, Hux wrapped his upper arm around Kylo’s ribs, his fingertips settling automatically on one firm expansive pectoral while his other hand sank into Kylo’s messy curls. Instantly Kylo pressed back into his grip. 

Hux found his hips rutting forward of their own accord, the smooth fabric of Kylo’s briefs dragging deliciously over the head of his cock. His hand similarly seemed to escape his control as it skipped down Kylo’s chest and over the inexplicable contours of his eight pack. 

Kylo moaned low against his pillow, his abs tensing at the touch in a ripple that seemed to draw Hux’ fingers ever downward. Finally, after what felt like miles of skin, they settled to tracing the waistband of his briefs. Hux could feel the swollen head of Kylo’s cock just pushing up against the elastic. He half smiled to himself in the dark. Of course Kylo had an erection in his sleep. How many times had he woken Hux up with his need for assistance? Would he mind if Hux did the same?

Kylo’s hips seemed to answer the question for him, flexing up to slot the firm line of his cock into the curve of Hux’ fingers.

“Mmmm Hux… feels so good…” 

Kylo sounded like he was still asleep. Was he dreaming? 

Hux tried to tense and keep still but Kylo was rolling his pelvis in a long slow undulation that drew him forward, pulling his own rutting hips into sync. Kylo wasn't wrong, it did feel so, so good.

A first pulse of precome soaked the back of Kylo’s briefs while Hux bit his lip against a groan.

“Oh yes, Hux…” the sleepy voice trailed off and Hux would swear he could hear the click as Kylo’s eyelids slammed open. “Hux?”

“Erm, hi.” He hadn't meant his voice to sound quite so reedy and nervous, but then he hadn't exactly intended to end up humping his sleeping partner either.

His tone didn't matter. Anything else he'd intended to say was swallowed up when Kylo rolled over with bed shaking enthusiasm and unceremoniously shoved his tongue into Hux’ mouth. All he managed was a squeak of surprise that quickly changed into a moan.

Kylo was so warm, and his hands were everywhere, pulling at his hair, clutching at his ass and dragging his thigh up around Kylo’s waist. Hux could feel Kylo’s cock trapped against his own through the fabric of his briefs. It almost felt like their heartbeats were aligned, not the same but some perfect rhythmic combination that was far better than the sum of its parts. 

Panting heavily, Kylo seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled back, stroking Hux’ hair with long heavy soothing movements. “Hey,” he murmured against his kiss swollen lips. “Sorry, I’ve just been dreaming about waking up like that for a very long time.”

“Why are you sorry?” Hux asked with a smirk he knew Kylo would feel as well as hear. “I was the one humping your butt like a horny teen.”

“So you were,” Kylo said. Somehow his voice had gotten impossibly deeper and rich enough that it made Hux’ toes curl at the promise it implied. “What's brought this on?”

Hux flushed, thankful for the darkness.

Or he was, until Kylo snorted and rubbed one soft cheek over Hux’ own, making the beginnings of his stubble rasp slightly at the friction. “Heat is radiating off you like a lamp, Armitage, you're not embarrassed are you? Not when you're naked and hard in our bed?”

Hux moaned and hid his face against Kylo’s neck. “I… I… well, a bit. I uh, couldn’t stop thinking about that selfie you sent me.”

Regardless of his embarrassment his hips still stuttered forward, the hand on Kylo’s back running down his spine to hold them more firmly together. 

Taking his cues from Hux’ movements rather than his words, Kylo awkwardly wriggled his briefs down enough to free himself. “Oh, which one?”

“This, ah…” Hux paused, swallowing hard as Kylo began to match his thrusts. Their hips fell into a slow rolling slide, pulses of precome soon smoothing the way between their bellies. “This morning, with the red longjohns. I just… you looked so gorgeous, I wanted to touch you but I couldn’t.”

“Well,” Kylo murmured, peppering kisses along the edge of Hux’ ear and down his throat. “You’re touching me now. What did you want to do?”

“I was even hoping you’d call me,” Hux went on, seeming not to listen, though his thrusts became longer and more deliberate. “You know, like you do when you need me…”

Kylo groaned something that might have been Hux’ name against his hair. It wasn’t possible for them to get any closer together without penetration but Kylo’s hands still tried, flexing in Hux’ hair and clawing at his ass.

“I was going to find a layby somewhere, and when you asked me to describe what I was doing I was going to facetime you and let you watch…”

“Tell me what you were going to let me watch…” Kylo managed after a moment, his breath hitching. 

Hux could feel Kylo tensing in his embrace. His partner’s reaction fed the heat gathering at the base of his own spine and tightening his belly.

“I was going to touch myself right there in the van where anyone could see.” Hux gasped. They were writhing against each other in earnest now, cocks sliding together, already both desperate for release. “I was going to ask you to do the same. I was going to watch you working your gorgeous cock in time with mine. I was going to tell you have fucking beautiful you are and how I was imagining it was your hands on my cock and your face I was coming over.”

“Oh fuck, Hux,” Kylo tensed, enveloping Hux is a rib bruising hug as he came between them, the hot spurts enough to trigger Hux’ own release. “Oh fuck, I love you, I love you so fucking much.”

Hux gasped, his hips twitching weakly. “Kylo, I love you too, but... I mean it, I really do want to do that."

Kylo seemed to sob as one last pulse of fluid was pulled from him.

It took them both longer than usual to come down, the warmth of the bed and one another tempting them towards sleep. Hux almost drifted off but the movement as his limbs relaxed drew their attention back to the cold mess clinging to their skins. 

“Oh god,” Kylo sighed, “if you keep talking to me like that you’re going to kill me.”

Leaning back Hux ran a soothing hand over Kylo’s hair. A path cleared to his forehead, he pressed a kiss or two there before the hair obstinately covered his face again. “I hope not, I am rather fond of you. Now, be a dear and get a cloth?"

That earned him a snort and a swat on the backside, but Kylo started to move anyway.

“Oh and,” Hux said, “can you sleep in that red outfit please? It’s my day off tomorrow and I’d like to see if waking up to the real thing has the same effect…”

Never before in Kylo’s life had he put clothes  _ on _ quite so quickly….


End file.
